Rulers of the Universe
by fluorite katara
Summary: UPDATED! True rulers are born, not made. But who are the true Rulers of the Universe?
1. Strata One Powers

I know many of you are wondering what's going on and why I'm "stealing" an already written story. This is my story I can assure you, it was written, thought up, and fully created by me. The first time I published this story in , it was under the name of fireflyangelmegumi- san. Anyways, I don't want to bore you with the details, but I lost access to the account and I have no clue what's going on and the staff isn't responding to my emails. If you think my story is just a bunch of bull, I can prove it. In chapter 3 of the story it says to email for questions, that's my email address.

**1/9/05**

**I'm back!**

**I'm sorry to have taken so long. I have a new chapter coming out soon and am working to update all my stories. Forgive me for taking so long. Thanks for your patience!**

* * *

**Strata One: Powers**

Vegeta stood destroying rubble falling in fiery red chunks from the sky. There was only one topic on the saiyan's mind. Fight. Fight and be stronger. Fight, get stronger, become a super saiyan. Fight, get stronger, go super saiyan, and destroy the third class fighter that went by the name of Kakarotto.

He glanced at his arms, they were positioned before his heaving chest, fists clenched, his legs firmly spread apart as he concentrated on his ki. He saw a large asteroid come down before him in the rain.

He soared into the air. The chunk of rough rock seemed oddly like the carefree saiyan on earth named Kakarotto. The prince concentrated on his ki once more, his rage forming a ball of crystalline blue energy in his hand. He zipped leisurely past the other smaller asteroids, his eyes fixed on the giant piece of rock.

Moments before impact with the giant rock, the saiyan's hand shot forward, the rock erupted into a thousand pieces. The saiyan used his arm to keep his face safe as chunks of debris shot through the sky. They stung his skin and tore shreds in the fabric on his back. He hovered to the ground, abashed that the rock had provided such a challenge. Slow, ragged attempts at drawing breath shook through his heaving chests, making him angry with himself that he was so out of shape. He fell face forwards, letting the rain cool his back. He couldn't move.

What he wouldn't have given for one of those bean thingee's that Goku always carried. That baka, it was all his fault he, the great prince had been forced into doing this. If it wasn't for the blasted third class he wouldn't- no, he reminded himself, that blasted idiot had saved him from Freeza. For that he was grateful. But if he ever got the chance, he would beat Kakarotto to the ground.

All his thoughts rippled around his confused mind, he barely noticed the veritable destroyer loom over him. His eyes snapped open, "kuso," he muttered, the words lost in the rain as the mountain-sized asteroid drew yet closer. More cusses escaped his lips as he tried desperately to get up. He didn't care anymore. He didn't care if he wouldn't become super saiyan. He didn't care if the baldy with a head like a pachinko ball would someday overthrow him. All he wanted was to live.

Live for all the world. Just to be able to see it one last time. The glowing white and blue pearl in the center of a vast darkness that was space. He had once come to destroy the planet, yet now it was all changing.

He wanted to die fighting so that he knew one day the citizens of Earth could live on in their peaceful lives. He would fight to the end for the foamy sea waves crashing against the beach playfully. Fight for the sun to rise each morning and to leave at night in a blast of oranges, purples, and pinks. Fight for the entire planet… his planet… his home. Planet Vegeta was gone, but earth wasn't. Tears mingled with the ones from the heavens. It was as if the gods cried along with him. Vegeta's chest heaved in anticipation. He was going to die.

Then he saw it.

The beautiful angel with long blonde hair like liquid sunshine, set up in an odd form of pigtails. She had long, elegant silver tipped wings. The girl had the oddest clothes he had ever seen, he watched open mouthed as she pulled out a small shining crystal. A serene feeling swept over him as the Tenshi looked at him. He felt his icy heart melt as his cold black eyes met with azure eyes that he could only begin to dream about.

"Tenshi," he whispered. She turned around, her hair almost silver it was so gold. She whispered some words, the melodic tune commanding the crystal. A radiating pure white light shot from inside her. She held it above her head, it was dripping in power. Her ki surrounded it, multiplying it tenfold. The boulder melted away. She turned again to face him, her hair flying with her.

She smiled gently at him and then when she looked away she seemed so sad Vegeta felt he had the strength to get up and comfort her. She closed her eyes and vanished, a trickle of salty rain fell onto his lips. He didn't bother to spit it out. He vaguely wondered why the rain was salty.

Yet Vegeta had no time to ponder over his savior. A new hail of fiery rocks rained down. He got up, surprised at his own strength. He had something to work for, to live for. He wanted to see his Tenshi again. He felt something inside of his heart; a calm power he hadn't known existed. He reached for it, it slipped again through his fingers. He swore, he needed the power, or else he was going to die. Live, he thought, begging the force. Live for the angel!

The power sprung into his hands, his life force brightened. He looked at the oncoming onslaught, his hands before him as they were a moment ago. His body defied the water, now his body needed to defy a bit more. With a surge of power his cold eyes turned a sparkling aqua, his heart leapt, turning his hair a fierce blonde. His innate power had finally surfaced.

With a furious notion his hand shot forward, a yell pushed the power to the surface of reality, a blast of ki annihilated every last shred of the storm. He smiled, he was now a super saiyan, and truly he was the prince once again. And with the Tenshi that would soon be at his side, he felt superior. "In your face Kakarotto!" He yelled at the sky, anger fading as amusement took its place. He laughed, enjoying himself.

* * *

"Mars Snake Fire!" Sailor Mars yelled heroically. She screamed as the minotaur-resembling monster merely bucked his head like he did with all the previous attacks, shooting the fire back at Mars. She screamed even as it consumer her, burning her to death.

"REI!" Eternal Sailor Moon shrieked cradling the charred body in her arms. "Rei, no! You were my very best friend! Don't do this to me. Don't leave me like the rest of the senshi did!"

"Good-good bye, Usagi-chan… You're too weak…be strong…you have to win…" Her body crystallized and vanished through Sailor Moon's arms.

"Rei-chan," she said softly, tears exploding out of her eyes.

"Usako!" Tuxedo Mask yelled as the monster threw a blast at the elegant senshi of love and justice while she was mourning the loss of her friend. He ducked before his princess, shielding her from the force. The previously peaceful beach was now a site of death, the burial ground for the senshi.

"Mamo-chan!" She shouted, "no!" Her prince lay bleeding to death at her feet, her senshi's bodies not too far away. She walked firmly towards the monster, tears streaking her face. "No! You will not kill anymore innocents!" She grabbed her crystal. "Moon Eternal Power!" Fueled by the death of her senshi, she poured in more power than ever before into her attack.

The monster vanished with a scream; the agent fell to the ground, her fuku replaced by her school uniform. "Mamoru," she whispered, "please don't die!"

"U-sako," he whispered, his breath becoming scarce. "Usako don't cry," he reached up to brush a strand of hair from before her eyes. "I love you Usako, but he was too strong. I love…"

"Mamoru!" She shouted as his hand fell to the ground, his bleeding slowing. "Mamoru no!" His sapphire blue eyes smiled at her one last time. "No!" She cried herself into a frenzy, striking him with an array of emotions. She stopped, looking at his serene frame. "What have I done?" she asked herself. She took out the crystal. "Please silver crystal, I couldn't bear it to live here. Please take me somewhere else, where the memories won't haunt me. Please."

The crystal glowed and hummed, almost sympathetically, hovering above hertrembling body. They vanished together.

* * *

Gohan was training in the forest far from his house. He had brought along some lunch and had spread it out by the lake shore so that he could relax after training. This was his favorite training spot and best of all, it was quiet and secret so that no one could impede on his fantasies.

He knew he was strong, yes, but he wanted to be stronger, to prove himself forever. He launched a punch into the air, and teleported behind his make-believe foe and hit him with his leg. He imagined his enemy to get up and congratulate his defeat. 'Gohan, you're too good,' he would say. The teen smiled, yeah, that would work.

He was so wrapped up in his day-dreams that he didn't notice a tear forming in the sky. A tiny girl slipped into his world, her clothes in tatters.

Unfortunately for her, the tear was positioned above the lake and in she fell, making only the tiniest of crystal splashes. "Help," she whispered, her voice like glass.

Gohan spun around, he was too busy in his fantasy to notice the owner of the plea until it was too late. He dropped into the lake, feeling for her life force. It was then he saw her. All of his worries melted away as he pulled the dripping girl from the water. He took a moment to revel in the soft skin, the tumble of curls, and the sheer frailness of the girl in his arms. It was then he realized just how blue the porcelain skin looked. She wasn't breathing.

His throat constricted, cutting his air, she was going to die. He soared through the sky, heading for capsule corp.

"Bulma!" he wheezed as he entered the mansion. "Bulma please help her! I found her in the woods. Don't let her die, Bulma, please. She looks so helpless."

The blue haired woman turned, emitting a yelp of surprise. "Quick put her in," he motioned to a saiyan recuperation tank.

"Are you sure it's safe?" he asked, not trusting it, his girl had to be safe.

"Put her in!" she growled, snatching her out of his arms and placing her in the tank, shocked at how light she was. She rapped at the keys, water poured into the tank.

* * *

Days passed, Gohan never let the girl out of his sight, he denied food, and he was going to be ready when she came out of the pod. He had rehearsed what to say. Finally the red light turned green and the water drained. All of the words left him as she opened her eyes, falling to the floor in a splash. He was at her side in an instant, helping her up.

She coughed up what seemed like a gallon of liquid. She looked at him in shock before realizing he must have been her savior. "Thank you," she whispered feebly, coughing up more water.

He smiled warmly at her and helped her stand. "I'm just glad you're all right."

* * *

Please email for your vote on who Usagi should be paired with, or, to simplify things, put it into your review or something. Thanks! 


	2. Strata Two Meeting

It stands at.  
  
Usagi and Son Gohan- I  
  
Usagi and Vegeta- VI  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Strata 2: Meeting  
  
Usagi's mind was racing. Who? What? When? Where? Why? How? Usagi was curious but she bided her time and waited for the answers to come to her.  
  
Usagi stared into the endless eyes. The boy had saved her in her hour of need, she felt so vulnerable in this new place. "Arigatou."  
  
The boy smiled warmly, "no need. Please, come with me, I don't think you feel to smart in a wet towel. Usagi blushed, the boy did as well. "My name is Gohan, Bulma'll lend you some clothes." He led her upstairs, "Bulma, she's okay."  
  
A blue haired woman came to them. "How did you get in such bad condition? Oh never mind. Come on, I'm sure you'll be happy to have a nice warm bath."  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
Bulma smiled, "Doo Itashimashite. My name is Briefs Bulma, I'm the CEO here at Capsule Corp. You're in my mansion, across the street is Capsule Corp. Central Division here in Satan City. Come with me, I didn't catch your name."  
  
"It's Usagi. Chiba Usagi," she said, a tear falling from her eyes.  
  
"Alrighty Usagi-chan, do you want bubbles?" Bulma said, drawing her a bath. Usagi thanked her and got into the tub. "I'm jealous Usagi-chan, how did you get such beautiful hair?" Bulma asked, pulling them out of their odango's. She put some shampoo on her hands and massaged the girl's scalp gently.  
  
Usagi felt her worries dissolve as the woman washed her hair. "Bulma-chan, how long was I in there? I really want to thank you."  
  
Bulma made eye contact and held a finger to her lips. "Never you mind. You know, Gohan has been at your side the whole two weeks, he hasn't touched a bite of food. I've never seen anything like it."  
  
Usagi closed her eyes and pulled her head under the perfumed water, when she came up she felt like a new person. "I'm very thankful for that," she said quietly, getting out of the tub.  
  
Bulma wrapped her in a towel and brought her into a guest room. "You can stay here for the night. I think Gohan has developed a little crush on you."  
  
Red tinged her cheeks. "Good night, Bulma-san. Please remember. I'm married."  
  
It was Bulma's turn to blush, "I had no idea." She turned and left.  
  
"Mamoru," Usagi whispered. They hadn't been married officially, but Usagi would never forget him. She slipped under the sheets, enjoying the feel of a bed after her 'floating' experience.  
  
 **************************************************************************  
  
A rap on the door awoke the girl from her slumber.  
  
"Please come in," Usagi said, she was up early, her hair wrapped in a bun on her head. She would never again wear her odango's, it was too painful to remember.  
  
Gohan stepped inside, he was wearing khaki's and a black shirt. He had grown from a helpless little boy to a kind nineteen year-old. "Would you like some breakfast?"  
  
The seventeen year old perked up. "Of course Gohan! Thank you so much!!" She bolted past him and to the kitchen, a woman with black hair in a bun sat with Bulma. She took the chair Bulma offered and put a small stack of pancakes onto her plate.  
  
A small boy trudged down the stairs. "Guys!" he shouted at everyone. "You ate everything again!" His face was such a cute look of anger, Usagi beamed at him.  
  
"Here, you can have some of mine," she offered him a chair and pushed a pancake onto his plate.  
  
"Thanks!" he said and dug in, avid as ever. "My names Goten!" he said jerking a thumb at his chest.  
  
"I'm Usagi, is this your mother?"  
  
"Hai. Hey Gohan! Come eat!" he shouted.  
  
"I already ate otouto," Gohan said, putting on his shoes.  
  
"Oh," Usagi said, "you're related. Is Bulma your aunt or sister?"  
  
Bulma smiled, "not quite, Goku, Goten and Gohan's father, and I met each other a long time ago. We're close friends," she pushed a batch of freshly made pancakes onto Goten's plate.  
  
"Hello Usagi, I'm Son ChiChi." The woman with black hair in a similar style as the princess' nodded her head gently.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Bulma-chan? Do you know of any places to stay?" Usagi asked, bringing her empty plate to the sink. "It was delicious."  
  
"Hai, Usagi-chan. Does your husband know you're leaving?" Bulma asked, concern etched into her features.  
  
She bit her lip tightly. "Hai Bulma."  
  
Bulma paused, holding the ladle to her chin, "well there's an apartment in Tokyo. HEY GOHAN!"  
  
Gohan rushed in, "yes Bulma?"  
  
"Take Usagi with you to town okay? She has to find an apartment, help her out will ya?"  
  
Gohan's knees wobbled slightly. "Alright, Bulma can I take a capsule car?"  
  
"Heck no!" Bulma said indignantly. "Fly, show her a good time." She turned to Usagi, a grin on her face, "take him shopping Usagi. Dress him up for me and take a few pictures."  
  
"Hey do you want me to take her or not?" Gohan asked. A little torture was worth a day with the beautiful Chiba Usagi.  
  
"It's alright," Usagi said softly, "I can go alone. It's no trouble at all." ChiChi gave Gohan a death glare.  
  
"It's no problem, sorry. Let's go, we can drive if you want." Gohan basked in the smile that came.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Moments later Usagi and Gohan pulled up at an apartment building. "Arigato Gohan-san, it'll be just a moment." After the deaths she felt so different. She was polite and quiet and barely spoke. Gohan wondered what had caused her behavior.  
  
"Konban wa sir, I was hoping to get a place here at Mayflower apartments," Usagi said a little timidly. The man at the desk handed her a packet.  
  
"Please look this over and if you wish to apply fill this out," he handed her a stack of papers.  
  
"Hai." Usagi sat down on a chair. It looked pretty nice. Finally she filled out the form. Gohan had come inside and sat down next to her, "could you give this to him?"  
  
Gohan ran up to the man, handing him the sheets.  
  
"Are you Mr. Chiba?"  
  
"I wish," he mumbled.  
  
After a few minutes the man handed Usagi a key, "Miss Chiba, room 112."  
  
"Let's go shopping Gohan! I need furniture!" Usagi said brightly.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Ten hours, three senzu beans (for Gohan's back-breaking labor) and ten thousand dollars later, Usagi looked at her handiwork. The entire room was designed exactly as she wished, she had gone clothes, furniture and grocery shopping.  
  
"Want to stay for dinner?" she asked, pulling out a packet of instant noodles. Her cooking had improved greatly after remedial home-ec courses in high school.  
  
"Sure," Gohan said, setting the table elegantly.  
  
"Wow Gohan it looks great!" she said. "Watch the noodles, I want to change into something else than Bulma's clothes." She slipped into her bedroom and opened a box. She finally went with a short dress. She let her hair down and put on some light blue lip-gloss to go with her dress.  
  
She walked back into the kitchen and let out a squeal of surprise. Gohan had finished noodles, rice, salad, juice, and dessert, and was lighting two candles. "Like it Usagi?"  
  
Usagi ran into his arms, "I love it!" She settled down a bit, and dug into her food, Gohan right beside her.  
  
Over the next few days the two had gotten quite close, thanks to medication and help from the ginzuishou Chiba Usagi had gotten much better without her senshi. She heard a scream one day while walking down to the post office, she wanted to mail the Briefs a letter of thanks. They had, after all saved her life. Usagi ran to the screams. Someone was holding a woman hostage as an excuse to cover him while his friends robbed a bank.  
  
Usagi could hardly withhold her rage, and without even thinking about the nightmare that had happened she shouted, "Moon Eternal! MAKE-UP!" Eternal Sailor Moon raced to the woman. "Hold it right there! I am the agent of love and justice, on behalf of the moon! I shall punish you!"  
  
The man snorted, "big deal. The only person I worry about is the great saiya-man, he's not exactly here right now is he?" he asked. A punch sent him flying.  
  
"He is now," Gohan said, helping the woman to safety.  
  
The man aimed his gun at Gohan. "Moon Tiara Action!" A golden disc zipped through the air and knocked the gun from his hands. Gohan turned to face Eternal Sailor Moon. She in turn leapt into the sky, her hair streaming out behind her. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"  
  
Her magic hurtled through the air, stopping the escape car. She landed firmly next to the two men, a delicate hand on each of their shoulders. "Come on, here come the cops." The men prepared to shoot her.  
  
"Usagi!" The great saiya-man's hair flashed golden, he was infuriated. "Kame Hame HA!" Unfortunately the blast was major overkill to get rid of two average humans. And what with Usagi standing right in between them, it wasn't the greatest place for her to be standing.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon felt her crystal hum as a sort of alarm bell. She turned to see a gigantic blast approach her. Her life flashed before her eyes, she braced herself. The ginzuishou emitted a strange glow, a sliver barrier formed around her. The senshi glared angrily at her attacker as his most powerful attack flashed past her. Her blue eyes radiated her anger. Her ki flared, shooting past a hundred thousand. Her wall vanished as she marched towards the great saiya-man her hand was on the eternal tier.  
  
"Usagi stop!" Gohan shouted.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon stopped, Gohan powered down, his hair turned black once again. "Gohan!" her power went back to it's normal five. "I'm so sorry!" she rushed to his side. "I didn't mean too. Please forgive me Gohan," she stammered. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine Usagi. I didn't mean to blast you like that, are you sure you're not hurt? You're strong Usagi, where did you learn to do that?" he was baffled.  
  
"I'm glad you're alright. I learned how to do this at home. I'm not entirely being honest with you Gohan." She looked down.  
  
Gohan ruffled her bangs, "that's okay, we'll get some hot chocolate and calm down first alright?" He stiffened, a familiar power loomed near, there was something different about it though. The power was like it was always, hostile. And Gohan's instincts told him this wasn't a happy visit. "Vegeta."  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Soo.. What does everyone think? And please vote, because with this few votes, I can hardly choose. I just wanna know what you guys think. Please review or email me your vote! Okie-day?  
  
fluorite kattara 


	3. Strata Three Feelings

It stands at.  
  
Usagi and Son Gohan- V  
  
Usagi and Vegeta- IX  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Strata Three: Feelings  
  
Vegeta had felt it too. He was in the gravity room when it struck him. It was so familiar, but yet it kept changing. At one point it skyrocketed, the next a cat could beat it in a match. It radiated such a calm essence. He had to find out who's it was. He flew directly through the roof of the chamber, Bulma yelling angrily at him. Vegeta ignored, he remembered his Tenshi. The rain had made him feel so desolate and powerless. That wasn't going to happen again.  
  
He powered up in midair, wishing for the instant transmission of Kakarotto's. Too bad he hadn't died in the Cell Games. His little baka was so annoying, a little grieving would shut him up. He felt Gohan's aura. Great, he thought sarcastically, the great saiya-man's here to save me. He felt pretty pathetic, meaning he was going to beat Gohan into a pulp and run before his dad showed up.  
  
Vegeta looked at the girl next to him, for a moment he was lost in long golden tresses of hair, and an endless sea of blue. His Tenshi. He was furious. Every cell in his body blazed in agony, as the baka comforted her. He patted her golden hair, while Vegeta grew even bitterer. She smiled up at him, not knowing who it even was. Vegeta's world ripped apart. He plunged to the ground, angry as hell and ready to kill Gohan.  
  
"Vegeta." the boy mused, looking up. His eyes widened as Vegeta prepared a ki blast. The prince of saiya-jin's was enraged, as anyone could see. Gohan knew it wasn't a time for negotiations. Whatever had triggered Vegeta to get so angry and attack, Gohan was scared as hell.  
  
"Run Usagi!" he shouted, shoving her away. Vegeta was going to have to get through him first.  
  
"Gohan what the-?"  
  
Gohan was set onto by Vegeta. Usagi didn't catch the clue. She ran towards him from where he had shoved her. "Leave him alone!" she shouted as Gohan received an uppercut. Vegeta ignored her, dropping blast after blast to pound Gohan into the ground. A vein was close to popping on his forehead. He very nearly achieved SSJ 2 as he blasted his rival's son.  
  
"MOON ETERNAL POWER!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted and the crystal sprung into her hands. Her body radiated with intense power. Her level shot past two hundred thousand. "Starlight Moon Therapy Kiss!" she shouted. The attack hit Vegeta head on and he flew back through five skyscrapers. Eternal Sailor Moon rushed next to Gohan's mangled body.  
  
His clothes were in tatters, his power level floating just above a thousand. "Usagi," he murmured reaching out with his hand as Mamoru had once done.  
  
ESM's eyes widened. "You'll be okay," she said, Gohan's eyes turned sapphire, his hair became flat and looked more like Mamoru's all the time. In her eyes she no longer saw Gohan, but Mamoru. Her subconscious mind missed her previous lover so much her mind had turned Gohan into Mamoru. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and jumped into the sky. Gohan was in too much pain to think about the kiss.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing?"  Vegeta asked.  
  
"You bastard!" Eternal Sailor Moon screamed, flaring with terrible rage.  
  
Vegeta stumbled inwardly. He didn't think that his Tenshi would act like this. He wasn't unfamiliar to being called a bastard, but by her. His normal rage didn't come. It melted away at her angry figure. The slip of a girl was defying him. Her power didn't come close, but he couldn't find it in his heart to hurt her. Something clicked off in his brain, his neurons stopped responding to his orders. He fell the fifty feet to the ground, making a gigantic dent in the ground.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon was torn between anxiety and anger. She had been hurt enough these past few days. And who was this 'Vegeta?' She stepped forwards, looking at the pitiful little man face forward in the gravel. The moon princess was shaking, no, she was positively quailing. She took another step, her mind telling her to grab Mamoru and run. Her body resisted the order, taking yet another step. And another. Against her will she came closer and closer.  
  
'He's going to jump up when you're right by him,' she warned herself, but still she moved closer. She was a foot away from him, and her hand was yet closer.  
  
Vegeta flew up in an array of gold, Eternal Sailor Moon fell back in fright. He looked menacingly around, but his gaze fell on her and softened. Eternal Sailor Moon stumbled to her feet and ran. She pulled out the crystal her heart pounding, she dropped it in her shaking. She reached to pick it up, seeing that Vegeta hadn't moved. She breathed rapidly, blood pounding in her ears. Why wasn't she dead yet?  
  
"Ginzuishou," she whispered, her words coming out in between ragged sobs as she held the crystal above Gohan. "Moon Healing Escalation!" the crystal took almost all of her power. She fell back, drained both mentally and physically.  
  
Gohan stared at the little girl before him. He was going to live, and she was going to live too. Vegeta was nowhere to be seen. His vision pulled up a bit, he saw Vegeta speechless in the sky. "What's going on?" he muttered to himself. His eyes moved again, resting on Usagi in her weird uniform. She was in shock he could tell. She had probably never been so close to dying, Gohan knew perfectly well what Vegeta was capable of. Especially with his madness at the moment. Still he wondered what kind of energy she possessed to heal him and create that shield.  
  
He walked over to her, aware of Vegeta's eyes boring into him. What could have caused his change so quickly, it was frightening. After the Cell games, their last battle he seemed a little weird, but now he was pure evil. A ki blast cut him and Eternal Sailor Moon apart, Gohan looked up, his black eyes locking with Vegeta's ebony. "Move Usagi."  
  
She didn't budge.  
  
"Usagi, run," he said a bit more firmly.  
  
"No."  
  
Gohan turned to face her. "Usagi, I don't want you hurt."  
  
"I'll be fine," Eternal Sailor Moon lied. Her blood was circulating quite rapidly. Too rapidly. Her eyes glazed a bit, "M-mamo."  
  
"Usagi!" his eyes locked with hers.  
  
"Mamo-"  
  
She fell back in a faint. Gohan rushed to her aid. He was knocked off his course by the prince of saiya-jin's. "You really are bakana."  
  
"Welcome to the real world," Vegeta said, still roasting mad. He turned his back on the boy and took a step towards the Tenshi, his Tenshi.  
  
"Stop Vegeta!" Gohan said, his anger meeting Vegeta's.  
  
"Quit playing hero, boy," said Vegeta, throwing a ki blast behind him. Gohan powered up, he wasn't going to be surprised a second time.  
  
Vegeta, sensing a battle he couldn't win, took flight. "I'm not finished brat!"  
  
 **************************************************************************  
  
Gohan picked up Usagi, she was finally out of those stupid clothes and her hair was back in the bun atop her head. He brought her to her apartment and lay her down. He went into the kitchen to try and make a damp cloth, when he came back in Usagi was sitting up in bed, feeling her head for any injuries.  
  
"Usagi!" he pouted, "rest!"  
  
"Gohan, I'm not going to rest anymore, I have for two weeks remember?" Usagi went into the kitchen to make herself a drink. "Who was that guy? He was so powerful," Usagi asked, shuddering.  
  
"That was Vegeta, he's the prince of saiy-" He stopped.  
  
"Say what?" she asked, her hands on her hips. "He's the prince of what?"  
  
"I can't tell you that Usagi, as much as I want to," Gohan said sadly. "All I can say is that he's a friend of Dad's. He gets crazy sometimes because he was once very evil. But he was good before, I just don't get it. I think you should keep away from him. He acted kind of nice to you. Are you sure you've never seen him before?"  
  
"No, I've never seen him before in my life," the princess said truthfully and turned her attention to her drink.  
  
"What was with those wings?" Gohan asked, pouring himself a cup as well. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her face, he could spend hours looking at it, just memorizing every detail.  
  
Usagi looked at the floor before locking her eyes with his. "I'm not being entirely truthful either," just then she lost her balance and sprayed the saiya-jin with hot chocolate.  
  
He grit his teeth and helped her up. In turn she handed him a towel and helped him mop up his face. "I'm really sorry Gohan," she said with a chuckle.  
  
"What??"  
  
"You have chocolate in your hair," she said, pulling out a marshmallow. Without thinking she ate it. "I sincerely hope you wash your hair regularly. For my sake."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Gohan pulled the hose from the sink and sprayed her with it. It was nice to be happy and have fun instead of trauma and fighting. He knew it wasn't the greatest of times to be spraying her, but it was taking her mind off of Saiya-jin's and Vegeta.  
  
"No!" she giggled, "stop!"  
  
"Not 'til you tell me about the wings," Gohan said with a grin.  
  
"Stop! I've got water up my nose!" she yelled. "Stop and I'll tell you."  
  
Gohan turned off the water and put the hose back in its hanger by the sink. He took the towel and mopped up about ten gallons of water. "I hope the people below you don't complain of leakage. So, tell me."  
  
"Well once upon a time there was a civilization on the moon."  
  
   
  
"And here I am," Usagi said, trying to hold the tears back. She hadn't mentioned anything about Mamoru so far.  
  
"It's okay Usagi, the senshi died doing what they did best right?" Gohan said, giving her a hug.  
  
Usagi hugged back, letting her tears flow onto his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said, wiping her eyes, "that I had to tell you this."  
  
Gohan lifted her chin, "I asked you remember? You're so nice Usagi."  
  
Usagi beamed back at him. The phone rang interrupting the moment. Usagi pouted and lifted it off of the receiver, "moshi moshi, Chiba Usagi here."  
  
"Usagi-chan! It's me Bulma, are you two okay? When I heard what Vegeta did- " she broke off in hysterics.  
  
Usagi got a better grip on the phone. "We're okay Bulma-chan. I didn't get hurt, I can't say the same for Go-"  
  
The phone switched to ChiChi's voice. "OH MY LITTLE GOHAN!! IS HE ALL RIGHT? HOW COULD YOU HAVE LET MY LITTLE GOHAN GO INTO BATTLE WITH THAT MONSTER??"  
  
Usagi held the phone a foot from her face as the enraged mother rambled on. "It's for you," she handed the phone to Gohan. She gave him a reassuring smile.then fled.  
  
Gohan took a deep breath. "I'm fine mom." His mother emitted a deep sigh, Gohan was sure his father had already escaped. "It's fine, Vegeta didn't really hurt either of us. I'm coming home okay?"  
  
"All right Gohan, good night," ChiChi said and hung up, struggling to keep her voice even.  
  
 **************************************************************************  
  
Usagi lay in her bed, memories poured through her, she tossed and turned as she remembered Mars shooting out her snake fire, only to have it rebound back at her. She heard the screams as Uranus was engulfed by energy, stripping the muscle and skin from the bones. She sat up, her eyes wide open. Sweat trickled from her forehead. She lay back, letting her racing heart pipe down a bit. She was still breathing hard when she decided to go fly. She pulled out her brooch.  
  
"Moon Eternal! MakeUp!"  
  
The agent of love opened the window and leapt out, she felt instantly calm as the evening breeze washed over her. Her wings felt good to stretch.  
  
 **************************************************************************  
  
The prince of saiya-jin's was having trouble sleeping as well. No matter what he tried the same vision returned to him. He saw his Tenshi yell at him, and comfort the baka. He sat up in Bulma's guest room. He went outside, deciding to go to some foreign planet to calm down. Without thinking he set the coordinates of the pod to the same place he had been several years ago. The famous barren, rainy planet he had achieved super saiya-jin at.  
  
 **************************************************************************  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon looked up at the sky, expecting to see the moon. She nearly fell out of the sky. The moon wasn't there. "Mother," she whispered, the tears falling slowly. Usagi's silver crystal glowed teleporting her.  
  
 **************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta sat at the same place he had before. He glanced up at the falling asteroids. Maybe she would come again. Maybe.  
  
 **************************************************************************  
  
The elegant fighter felt alone in the lonesome world. She sat down under the cliff, her tears falling again at the thought that the moon didn't exist. She buried her head in her hands and curled her wings around her. She didn't feel the falling rain or see the boulders from the heavens. She just wanted to be home, home and a normal teenage girl.  
  
 **************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta stood, feeling some of his Tenshi's ki on the wind, probably from when she was here years ago. He sat down, ignoring the asteroids. She was gone. And if he did find her, she would be in the arms of Kakarotto's brat. He was infuriated at the very idea of that. He powered up, his blonde hair waving in the wind, but not wet from the rain.  
  
 **************************************************************************  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon looked up, a brilliant power was just above her. Intrigued her wings flapped roughly, pulling her with them. She saw her attacker from the morning. Panic flooded her senses. She was so afraid, even more so than the days she had gone up against the most powerful enemies in her dimension. She didn't know if it was because the moon was missing or because she wasn't with her senshi but she didn't want him to see her.  
  
His eyes locked with hers, the princess felt her heart pound. She was really going to die, she had seen how this guy fought. And it was completely out of her league. 'I'll miss you senshi,' she thought and fled.  
  
"Wait!" he called after her, taking flight. He could easily catch up but apparently chose not to do so. The princess wondered if he was toying with her. She flew until she could no longer keep herself in the air. Her wings were tired and sore from the near-hours of abuse. She had never been transformed this long, the strain was killing her. She pummeled, expecting to feel a ki blast or have her guts spread out over the rocks.  
  
Instead two strong arms caught her, she opened her eyes. She leapt out of his arms and onto the ground. Perhaps she could stay transformed a bit longer. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" she yelled hitting him at point blank. He fell back and as the dust cleared he stood fully erect. Besides a thin trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth he was perfectly normal. The senshi stumbled back.  
  
He walked slowly towards her, the princess moved back holding the eternal tier before her. "Stop!" she shouted, angst dominating. "Don't come any closer!" However little damage it might do, she still needed to try. He kept moving towards her. "Why are you doing this? Why do you keep trying to kill me?"  
  
The last words echoed in Vegeta's mind. The shrill depressing voice drove him to insanity and back. He stammered for the right words. A fighter wasn't too good at this. It was usually just to beat them up and walk off victorious. He doubted if she would like this. "I'm not trying to kill you." 'I was trying to kill Gohan,' he wanted to add.  
  
She shook her head. "Uh-uh I don't buy it. Please," she begged, "leave me alone. I'll use this if I have to."  
  
Vegeta laughed. "Look if I wanted to kill you, you would have been dead already," he bashed himself for his choice of words. She eased up a bit, the tier still in her hands.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" she said angrily. Then seeing the look that escaped the mask for a split second. "Gomen, I didn't mean to. It's just that." She slammed her hand against her forehead, this guy was just trying to kill her!!! But she couldn't bring herself to hate him, her pure heart just wouldn't allow it.  
  
Vegeta took another step; the tier was instantly pointed at him. Vegeta took a step back and the girl relaxed. "What are you?"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon looked up at him in surprise. "I'm Lunarian actually, and you're not quite human. What are you?"  
  
"Lunarian? As in the moon?"  
  
"The very one," she said, smiling brightly. "Well, you didn't answer my question. What are you?"  
  
The saiya-jin relaxed, he sat down on the floor next to her, the tier was still in her hands, he would have to work on that. "Don't you remember me?"  
  
Her eyebrows drew dangerously close together. "Don't even think about trying anything."  
  
Apparently she didn't remember him. And it tore him apart. He waited all those years to meet the girl of his dreams, only to find she didn't remember. She had probably saved millions of poor unlucky souls like him. Heck he was surprised she talked to him. "Never mind." If any of the fighters ever saw him soften like this- "I'm saiya-jin, we come from a planet called Vegeta."  
  
"But you're Vegeta," she said, slowly putting the tier away.  
  
"I'm the prince of Vegeta, so that's my name. I'm the prince of all saiya- jin's," Vegeta began.  
  
The girl gave him a smile, "I get it. Yeah, Gohan said you were the prince of something or other but then he stopped talking."  
  
The prince's fist tightened. "That's right," he fought to keep his voice even. He stared at her, the rain was trickling gently down her face and she was looking hopefully at the earth. He saw her brows furrow as she searched for the moon. "No, the moon's gone. That Namek destroyed it." He watched her mouth open in surprise. "It's all because of that brat Gohan that he had to do it," Vegeta loved life.  
  
"How could someone just destroy the moon?" she asked no one, her face flashing from happy to sad.  
  
Moments passed in silence. "Ready to go back?" he asked her. How did she get here anyway, he wondered.  
  
"Alright," she sounded a bit peeved.  
  
"It's supposed to be a full moon tonight, right?" The girl nodded. "Okay, but don't make me look at it, alright?" She looked confused, but nodded again. Vegeta used his power, creating the moon as he had when he first fought Goku.  
  
The core formed first, it was all lost in a swirling cyclone of debris. When the cloud blew away there was the moon. Bright and shiny, Eternal Sailor Moon felt her power increase, as did Vegeta. Now he knew where she got her power. He watched her face light up as it glimmered. He smiled himself, not a smirk, a real one hundred percent genuine smile.  
  
"Thank you!" she shouted throwing her arms around the surprised saiya-jin. She pulled out her locket, showing the crystal. Vegeta guessed it was one of those girly trinkets Bulma always carried around. "See Vegeta," she held the broach closer. "Look how much brighter it is."  
  
The ginzuishou brightened, creating a silver aura around the two, the rain bounced off of the invisible shield. The girl bounced with glee. "Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu, Vegeta-sama!"  
  
Vegeta wondered if any woman could ever get that polite. He didn't respond.  
  
"Oooh! Look the sun is coming up on earth, we should get back," Vegeta felt like blowing up the sun. Vegeta grumbled a goodbye and headed for the saiya- jin pod. "Hey! Where're ya going? Oh cool! A spaceship! Can I come in?"  
  
"It's a little small," Vegeta began, pointing at the one person craft.  
  
"Oh! So I'm fat am I? Well Mr. I'm-the-prince-of-all-saiya-jin's I'm royalty too!" she said stubbornly, and then, realizing what she had revealed, she clamped her hand over her mouth.  
  
Vegeta's eyebrows went far up. An Ouji deserved a Hime. Then it dawned on him that she felt insulted. He started to open his mouth but it was too late.  
  
"So you're going to ignore me then are you? Fine! Be that way!" with that she turned smartly on her heel and vanished using to crystal.  
  
He just stared. He had blown it again. "Kuso."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
OH COME ON! You guys can do better than that! More votes!!! I need to know whom to pair with and stuff. 


	4. Strata Four Everlasting

Konichi wa ppl!: This is the chapter where things really start to change from the old story. Usagi gets a new power-up too. And to everyone whose reading this and plans to review, I just want to know how many peeps do. Write firefly in front of your review please ^_^ ty!!  
  
Urbabyangelxo; my first reviewer *sigh* thanks! Artful; thanks for the advice (it helps A LOT) USA Tiger Silver Cat auctoritas Chibi Chibi Z; ty for the reviews! Keep reading! Q; I'm glad to see someone's read both versions ^_^ SerenityMoon; whoah! Okay, okay, I'll put your votes down for Usa/Gohan. ^^'' Slvr Fyre; I hate flames, but lets just call that a constructive comment. RenegadePhoenix; thanks!! I wrote that a long time ago when I was really depressed and I'm proud of it. Eternalmoonprincess; Lol! Drunk! (x.x) Does it really sound like I'm leaning towards Gohan? I thought I was leaning towards Vegeta too much. Well read this one and tell me what you think. KK? Callisto Star: We can't leave our Veggie-kun alone can we? *sniff* it's just so hard to choose! Prophetess Of Hearts; It's interesting, *cries* wow!! CJ; Thanks! I really appreciate your review! BabyBoomer; yeah sorry about that ^^'' Little one; that one made me laugh! Hope ya keep reading!  
  
Oh! And Eternalmoonprincess; Sorry it was confusing, I tried to go back and fix it up a bit. If you have time check it out, ok?  
  
Strata Four: Everlasting  
  
The alarm went, startling the girl. She groaned and rolled over; finally, fully awake from the noise she slammed her fist onto the snooze button and got up. The phone rang; she reached for the portable at her bedside table.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Chiba Usagi here," she said, making the bed.  
  
"Morning Usagi-chan, it's Bulma. Could you come over? Gohan says that you have something to -ow- explain to me. One sec -quit jabbing me Gohan! -Sorry, well are you coming?"  
  
"Hai, just let me get dressed, I'll be over in a little bit."  
  
"Gotcha, ja!"  
  
Usagi hung up and slipped on a sundress, it was a beautiful day outside; she really wanted to see if this place had any parks to take a walk in. She took a bus to the Brief's and rang the doorbell.  
  
Vegeta opened the door. Usagi's eyes widened. "I-Is Bulma there?"  
  
He shot her a nasty look, "yeah she's here."  
  
"VEGETA!" the familiar, demanding voice of the scientist almost broke Usagi's eardrums. She flinched and got inside.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two alone, ja." She said politely and ducked into the living room. 'He really doesn't know does he, he doesn't know because my hair is in a bun,' Usagi thought. It was probably better that he didn't.  
  
"Konban wa Usagi," Gohan said, sitting on the couch with a bald man watching TV.  
  
"Who's your friend Gohan?" she asked, waving at the man.  
  
"I'm Kururin, I'm a friend of Gohan and I was a friend of his father." Kururin shook her hand delicately; Usagi wasn't ready and gave somewhat of a firm squeeze. The man winced slightly.  
  
"Your father, Gohan? Has your father. passed away?" Usagi asked in astonishment.  
  
Gohan nodded. "Yeah. He's still here though, I know he is. I can feel him."  
  
There was an awkward pause before Usagi excused herself to the ladies room, pausing to whisper something in Gohan's ear. "Gohan, what I told you yesterday, about me being the Lunarian Hime. Don't tell anyone please."  
  
"Hai Usagi, I won't," Gohan said with a smile before turning to watch TV again.  
  
"Won't what?" Kururin said, a wicked grin forming. "Are you two?"  
  
"IIE!"  
  
"Well by the way she smiled at you-"  
  
"Kururin!"  
  
"I'm just saying," Kururin muttered. "She probably does have something for you. The way she smiled and acted." He jabbed his friend with his elbow, "ask her out somewhere."  
  
Gohan turned to his friend, "think she'd want to?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks man," he clapped him on the back.  
  
"Um Gohan," Usagi said re-entering. "Is Bulma back from, you know," she jerked her head sideways towards outside where Vegeta and Bulma were bickering. "She called me over."  
  
"Bulma just needs to blow some steam, here have a seat."  
  
Usagi sat down beside them, a few moments later Bulma came in, she was shaking in anger. "Bulma-chan are you alright?"  
  
"Hai Usagi-chan, come with me upstairs okay?"  
  
"Okay," Usagi followed Bulma upstairs.  
  
"You're probably utterly confused right now, so let me explain. Vegeta- baka's staying at my house because he's fought for this world constantly, and I think he's earned his keep. He's proven he's not evil and I don't know what the hell got into that idiot head o' his, so don't bother asking me. I'm so sorry he attacked you and Gohan! I really am. But if something ever happens again I may need his help. Anyways, Gohan tells me you're quite a fighter, he says you held up to Vegeta. Piccolo, and old friend of ours, and Gohan's old trainer thinks it's a good idea to train you. You'll have to work without that little toy that 'morphed' you."  
  
Train? Bulma wanted her to train? As in become a fighter? Something clicked in inside her brain, ChibiUsa had told her that to time travel a time key was not needed, just a will to go somewhere so powerful, clean and pure, the time key was just an accessory. If she went back to her dimension and went back in time, she could defeat the youma, save the sailor soldiers and kill the youma's master.  
  
"I'll do it!"  
  
"I thought you would Usagi, first let me explain. Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta are saiya-jin's, they come from a planet Vegeta."  
  
"I understand that now Bulma, gomen for explaining it to me," Usagi said. It had taken more than an hour to explain.  
  
"Usagi, I believe you have some explaining to. You come out of nowhere with a high ki and you can stave off Vegeta. Please tell me how you do it."  
  
"Bulma-chan, I can't tell you much except that in another world I was a great fighter along with other senshi of the planets, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. The headquarters was on the moon, all of the planetary senshi met there."  
  
"Which one were you?"  
  
"What makes you think I am a senshi?" she asked with a smile.  
  
Bulma sweat dropped, "it's a little obvious."  
  
Usagi ignored her. "I was Sailor Moon, the leader."  
  
"Oooh! That's so cool, a senshi from the moon. So what do you fight?" She asked in rapt interest.  
  
Usagi let a smile escape, "I'll leave that for later. Don't tell anyone it's me okay? Some of the enemies may have followed, I don't think so, but just incase." Usagi prayed this wouldn't worry her.  
  
"Oh no problem, Gohan'll kick his butt for you," Bulma said with a grin. "When he gets his little monkey-butt in action there won't be any problems. Hell, the kid beat Cell up when he was fourteen. You would train just fine with Gohan, you can start tomorrow."  
  
"Cell?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
   
  
Usagi lay in bed that night, the same dreams haunted her. She saw all her friends die again, then the monster turned on her Mamoru. "IIE!" she screamed, breathing heavy. She sobbed for a few moments then went outside to look at the moon. It was so peaceful Usagi felt she could have fallen asleep without her nightmares. She took out the crystal, watching it flare up in the presence of its source. She took out the golden crystal, holding it to the silver. Usagi let out a shriek of surprise as they melded. She said the first words that came to her mind.  
  
"Mars-Moon Everlasting! MakeUp!"  
  
Instead of her regular fuku it was a mixture of red and gold. Her wings were no longer a graceful silver but had a glint of red and gold to them, and they were longer and more elegant than before. Her hair turned the color of spun red-gold dipped in glitter, her red eyes had glitter on them as well as her face. Instead of gloves, Everlasting Sailor Moon had long red ribbons encircling and binding her arms. She wore her traditional boots, only gold this time. Everything sparkled and her skirt was red as her sailor vest was.  
  
The oddest thing, however, was that her normal golden crescent moon insignia on her forehead was different. It was placed on top of a red sphere so that only a sliver of crimson could show past the moon. Instead of her tier she carried a shimmering red bow made of pure fire that didn't burn her.  
  
She slipped out of her balcony, the night breeze caressing her. Maybe she should go to that planet. It was nice and quiet there, Vegeta wouldn't return again would he? Everlasting Sailor Moon decided to take her chance. "Ginzuishou, take me back to the planet."  
  
   
  
Vegeta was out training he noticed a flare of ki coming from Tokyo, a burst of pure gold and red streamed through the sky like fireworks, going a few feet before erupting into a million different pieces that made the glittering kaleidoscope of colors. Wind pushed his hair back. It was his tenshi-hime.  
  
   
  
The everlasting senshi stood on the cliff, as usual, it was raining. This would become her secret place, she told herself. Only she would know about it, only she and Vegeta. She sat down, imagining that she could form a ball with her energy without using the crystal. It would be a light red, she decided. It would be powerful yet radiate calm and serenity. It would be used to rid the universe from the grip of death.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon opened her eyes, it was fun to make believe. But thank god there was no grip of death right now. She looked up to see coal black eyes. Without thinking she threw her hand and the imaginary sphere forwards. She heard swearing, she realized by looking at a dust covered Vegeta that such a sphere really did exist.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" He said, wiping blood from his face.  
  
"Gomen, I'm so sorry!"  
  
Vegeta looked into the apologetic red eyes of the princess or queen. They were eyes that could render a man useless, eyes that could shine with every emotion at once. Eyes a man could get lost in. "It's okay," he blurted out. He was very lost at the moment. She had hit him in surprise, he flexed his jaw, she really must have been surprised. "How did you learn to make a ki blast?"  
  
"A ki blast?"  
  
How could a person be so ignorant of their power? "Yes a ki blast, it's pure energy that you use to blow something or someone up."  
  
"I didn't mean to."  
  
"It's not a bad thing, Miss um."  
  
"Call me um Serena," Everlasting Sailor Moon said. She had become a little bit brighter around him. She was convinced that he would have hurt her already if he had meant to. She just prayed he didn't hurt her as Usagi.  
  
"Serena. I'm Vegeta, but Gohan probably already told you." 'Damn, I can't believe I used the brat's real name!' Vegeta's mood turned sour for a moment.  
  
"Vegeta-sama," she stretched out a ribbon-clad hand.  
  
"Serena-san," he took hers. It didn't feel rough and calloused like his or any of the other fighters, it was smooth and soft.  
  
"Just Serena is fine, Vegeta-sama. Do you come here every day?" The rain had settled to a gentle stream.  
  
"Hai, Serena," Vegeta stood up. "I would like to teach you how to fight, not with that magic stuff, physical combat and flying and ki blasts."  
  
He watched her brows furrow. If she developed a fighting type here close to his what would Gohan say? But if she did fight with him, the way he fought it could prove useful. To know both of their skills and tricks could enhance her powers a great deal. She would only need to mask her skills until she came to the right sensei before letting it all loose.  
  
"If it's not a problem, I'm afraid I'm a bit of a klutz," Eternal Sailor Moon blushed furiously.  
  
Vegeta smirked, this could prove interesting. "How come your hair and eyes are red instead of gold and blue?"  
  
"I don't know." She said. "I transformed and I guess I got a power boost or something."  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "You just got it? You didn't train forever and ever?"  
  
"No. should I have?"  
  
Vegeta nearly fainted. She was so lucky! To just receive a power-up one day, it was-it was, incredible! He wished it had been that simple to go super saiya-jin. "Not a problem, show me what you've got."  
  
The girl blinked, "huh?"  
  
"Fight me, I need to see how far you are," the prince said.  
  
"Oh." Everlasting Sailor Moon charged up an attack.  
  
Vegeta picked up her bow with super speed. "Without this." He threw it onto the ground before he burnt himself.  
  
"The bow" she shouted going forwards to try and retrieve it.  
  
"This bow thing, you aren't going to get it back until you can get it yourself. Then your training will be over," Vegeta said firmly.  
  
Everlasting Sailor Moon frowned, she wanted her weapon back. Her ki spluttered to life, she clenched her fist. "Everlasting Burning Mandala!"  
  
The blast of fire flew towards Vegeta who dodged it easily. To the princess it appeared to go right through him. She gulped, completely abashed. Vegeta threw a blast at her.  
  
The senshi took to the sky, looking scared as the blast followed her. She flew down to Vegeta, a light bulb clicking on. "HHHEEEEELLLLPPP!!!"  
  
Vegeta thought he had put to much oomph into it and prepared to get rid of it. The senshi flew directly at him, screaming as she went. Just in the nick of time she did a barrel roll past him, smiling as the blast hit him. "Gotcha," she said.  
  
Vegeta threw the ki blast away with a roar of power, his hair flashed blonde and his eyes turned aqua. Everlasting Sailor Moon's eyes widened, she spluttered as he flew towards her, dealing her an uppercut that sent her flying. 'No fair,' she thought, her enemies just let her use her magic, not hand-to-hand combat.  
  
"Whhaaaaa! You look like you're in a golden fire!"  
  
He smirked and flexed experimentally. His smirk grew wider. "This. My dear princess, is my power-up."  
  
The princess regained her stance and leapt forward, Vegeta didn't have the heart to hurt her, and boost her esteem by letting her hit him. It was harder than he thought, he was surprised that she had thrown her body weight into it. It was like she had been fighting her entire life. He had to know where she came from.  
  
"FINAL FLASH!" he roared above her, the blast was a small one, but it rendered her unconscious. Vegeta dropped out of super saiya-jin and walked next to her, he could still feel her ki. He remembered seeing her use her crystal to heal. He picked it up, feeling it's immense power. This was more than just a tiny girly trinket. He watched as a golden crystal fell out of it and into his palm, it vanished into his body. Vegeta felt a lurch of power as his body absorbed it.  
  
"That's mine give that back! Everlasting Fire Soul!"  
  
A blaze of fire hit his hand, he dropped the pure white crystal in astonishment. It hit the ground and shattered into a million different pieces. The girl's eyes widened in fear before they became hollow and deadened. She fell backwards, her transformation reversing. Vegeta stared at the Tenshi, she was in a light blue nightgown, her blonde hair down and scattered across her. The rain had already left her sopping wet.  
  
"Serena?" he bent down to the ground, what had he done? His eyes reflected the golden crystal as he ran his hands across her face. "Kuso," her ki was fading at an incredible speed. He brushed a strand of hair from her pale face.  
  
His ebony eyes reflected a spasm of gold. His hair flashed golden as he powered up, trying to give her some of his power. The transfusion didn't work, he swore, her ki was leaving twice as fast. "Kuso." A thought struck him. She had used the crystal to heal Gohan, and a part of the crystal had fallen into him.  
  
He searched deep below him for the golden trinket. The power was nowhere to be found. "Come on," he whispered, holding the teenage girl in his arms. "Come on dammit." He found a power in his heart, deep inside a secret chamber was an ever-burning flame, there was no blood there. Instead there was his life force, the burning fire. It roared alive as it burned furiously. In the center of the blazing flame was the golden crystal.  
  
He reached out to it, prepared to give up everything for it's healing power. The crystal remained frozen. "Come on," a golden insignia appeared on her forehead, the glowing moon atop a red circle became even brighter, as bright as the prince's life force. Her ki kicked back to life as the ginzuishou regrouped. Her hair went back into its odd style, her sky-blue eyes opened. She was wearing a low cut dress with silver loops on it.  
  
"I have to go," she said, picking up the crystal.  
  
'Damn you Vegeta, you blew it again! You almost killed her!'  
  
Princess Serenity turned around, "it wasn't your fault, I-I just have to go." She picked up the brooch that held the ginzuishou. "Mars-Moon Everlasting! MakeUp!" Lights swirled around her as she transformed. She appeared again with wings. "I'll come back tomorrow for more training," she promised. She shut her eyes, concentrating on the ginzuishou.  
  
Vegeta let a genuine smile escape as she disappeared. She wasn't angry with him at all. He submerged his depressing feelings from the previous moments and went back to the saiya-jin pod.  
  
So, what do you guys think? Usagi's hitting it off with both Gohan and Vegeta. R&R please! 


End file.
